A Different Take
by smiley349
Summary: Do you want to dance with me?" Gabe asked Lilly. "No," I said. "Yes," Lilly said at the same time. Okay so what would've happened if it wasn't Wally, but Gabe who asked Lilly to dance the night of the beach party when Lilly and Oliver got together.


**Okay, well I think Oliver and Lilly are just the cutest couple Disney Channel has made yet!! So in the episode, "What I don't like about you", I was thinking if it wasn't Nose Whistle Wally that asked her to dance, but it was Hottie Lamotie (No idea how you spell his name) would it have been the same? This is from Oliver's point of view. Okay, if there are any guys reading this, which I really doubt, because with me it's going to be really girly and mushy, I'm sorry if I make it seem like that. I've been around guys my whole life. I have three brothers and no sisters. I still don't understand guys...lol :] So I'll try. **

Oliver's POV:

Beach parties were lame. They were a waste of time. It was just girls dancing to girl enpowering songs while their dates stood in the back watching them. I mean come on, everyone knows that the male is the dominent sex. Unfortunately, Lilly was dragging me to the beach party. When was Miley going to get back? I didn't mind it being just Lilly and me. She could be one of the guys. She didn't mind skateboarding, surfing, sweating, and getting her hands dirty or breaking a nail. (One of the things I loved most about her.) But she was still a girl. She had her girly needs. Beach parties was one of them. I never went to them, but since Miley wasn't here, Lilly didn't have anyone to go with her. And so since both of us never get dates, we were normally each other's "dates" for events like these.

I looked in the mirror that was in the living room of my house. I thought my shaggy brown hair looked fine, but unconciously, I grabbed my comb and combed it. I checked to see if my outfit looked okay. Oh my gosh, I need more guy friends. Lilly and Miley have been rubbing off on me for way too long. I looked at the time. Seven-fifteen. I needed to go and pick Lilly up. I picked up my keys on the table in the living room and dragged myself out of the house. I walked by my skateboard on the way to my car. I smiled. It was just my sixteenth birthday last week, and my parents bought me a car for my birthday. No more having to ride my skateboard around anymore. Goodbye skateboard. Hello Volvo. I unlocked my car and got in. I started it up and put in a Radiohead CD, Lilly's favorite band.

I caught myself. Never before had I done something that little, yet so thoughtful for Lilly. I mean I liked Radiohead, but I never just put one of their CDs in my CD player just because Lilly was coming over or I was picking her up. I shook the thought off and began singing along to the CD. In five minutes, I had arrived in front of Lilly's small yellow house. I got out of my car and walked up to her front door. As if it was my own house, I walked in. Mrs. Truscott was the first person I saw. She was sitting down on the couch watching a Gilligin's Island marathon. I smiled. I don't see how her and Mr. Stewart didn't give it a second chance with their relationship. They had pretty much everything in common.

"Hi Oliver," she greeted me.

"Hey Mrs. Truscott," I said waving. "Where's Lilly?"

"Still getting ready," she said pointing down the hallway to Lilly's room.

"Okay, well I'll just wait for her," I said sitting down next to Mrs. Truscott on the couch.

"She shouldn't be too long. She's been getting ready for hours," Mrs. Truscott said.

"Lilly?" I asked shocked. Normally, Lilly would wake up and put a hat on and she was good to go. At least that's what she did whenever she used to spend the night at my house. She hadn't spent the night since seventh grade. Our parents had the awkward talk with both of us in the same room explaining why we couldn't sleepover with each other anymore when we were thirteen.

_"You two are both growing up," my mom said awkwardly. "Lilly is becoming a young lady, and you Ollie are becoming a young man."_

_I looked over at Lilly. Our faces were both so red! We had already had this talk when were ten. We knew all about the birds and the bees._

_"See when you become a teenager," Lilly's dad started awkwardly, "you start to develop hormones, go through puberty, and you start looking at the opposite gender in a different way. No longer are they your playground mates."_

_"Yeah, you know, your bodies are going through major changes. Just a couple months ago, Lilly you started your period," Lilly's mom said. She covered her mouth immedietly realizing how badly she just humilated Lilly._

_"MOM!" Lilly snapped at her. She hid her face in her hands. I looked at Lilly. I could tell she was thinking seriously about a mature answer. Knowing Lilly though, she couldn't exactly give a mature answer. She revealed her scarlet face from her hands. "Okay, yeah we're going through that stuff, but seriously, me and Oliver?"_

_"Yeah!" I said agreeing with her. _

_"We just don't think it's a good idea if you two sleepover with each other anymore," my mom said. End of discussion. I could never change my mom's mind. _

What a embarrasing night for the both of us. We were both awkward around each other the next couple of days. I don't think Lilly even spoke to me unless I spoke to her.

"Hi Oliver."

I jumped. I heard a giggle. The flashbacks always seemed to make time go by faster when you were waiting on something.

"What's so funny Lilly?" I asked.

"You," she said.

"Ha-ha," I said sticking my tongue out at her. She sticked her tongue back out at me.

"Oh Lilly you look so cute!" Mrs. Truscott said breaking up our playful bickering. I studied the way Lilly looked. She was wearing a purple Radiohead t-shirt with a long sleeve black and white horizantal striped shirt under the t-shirt. She was wearing a mini-skirt. She had on red high top Converse sneakers on. She wore her hair down. Most of it was straight with little strands that were crimped. Her make up was done perfectly where it looked like she wasn't wearing any. Cute was an understatement about how she looked. Lilly looked gorgeous!

Wait a minute?! Gorgeous? That's not weird thinking your best girl friend looks gorgeous?

"Thanks mom," Lilly said. She walked to the coat closet in the living room and grabbed her jacket. "Ready Oliver?"

I had to close my mouth that was dropped open, and I hope not, but I'm so afraid that I was drooling. And you wonder why Lilly calls you a donut Oliver? Good going! I wanted to smack my head. I was such an idiot.

"Yyeah," I said stuttering.

"Are you okay?" Lilly asked confused about my actions.

"I'm fine," I said hiccuping. Okay, big mistake there! HICCUPS! I am an awful liar. Anytime I lied, I would hiccup. I don't even know what I'm lying about. I grabbed my keys and walked out immediatly praying that Lilly or her mom hadn't noticed the weird actions. But who was I kidding? They probably did. They both knew me like the back of their hands.

Lilly followed me quickly. I heard the door close behind me a second after I had walked out of her house.

"So how do you think I look Oliver?" Lilly asked running up to me.

"Lilly, I'm your guy best friend," I said. I wanted to tell her she looked stunning. Whoa! Whoa! Okay, Oliver, control yourself. Lilly is your best friend.

"Exactly, I need a guy's perspective," Lilly said.

I rolled my eyes. "Lilly you look hot!"

"Eww Oliver!" Lilly said. What? She asked me what I thought about how she looked. As if she read my mind, she answered my question, "You're my guy best friend!"

Did I just not tell her that?

She shook it off. "Anyway, guess who is going to be there tonight? Hottie Lamottie with a swimmer's body."

"Lilly, that's not his name," I said through gritted teeth.

"What's with you?" she asked me. I wish I knew.

I walked silently to my Volvo. I got in and waited for Lilly to get in on the passenger's seat. When she did, I started up the car. The first thing I did was turn my Radiohead CD on. The song "No Surprises" was playing. This was Lilly's favorite song they played.

"I love this song!" she said out loud.

"I know," I said smiling as she sang along to the song. I watched her. She couldn't sing to save her life, but there was just something about her that had my attention tonight. Why do I feel like Radiohead is going to drive me crazy tonight?

Pretty soon, we arrived at the beach party. Lilly and I stuck together when we went over to the guys we normally hung out with when Miley wasn't around. Gabe Lamottie, Todd Randall, Jared Smith, and Jackson Stewart.

"Whoa, Lilly!" Todd said. "What happened to your beanie and baggy pants?"

"Ha-ha," Lilly said sarcastically.

"Where did those legs come from?" Jared said. I could feel my hand curling into my fist.

"You like?" Lilly asked teasingly. She laughed.

"Oh yes I do," Jared said jokingly.

Jackson and I rolled our eyes. To Jackson, Lilly was like a little sister. I always saw her as a little sister to me, but I just didn't think about her that way tonight. I'm not sure how I saw her tonight.

I saw Gabe keep staring at Lilly. "So Lilly," he started.

"Yeah Gabe?" Lilly asked with her blue eyes litting up like candles.

"I heard that you like to skateboard, and that you're pretty good at it. I was wondering if you could give me some lessons?" Gabe asked looking innocently with his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I compete also. I've got a gazillion trophies," she said smiling.

I can't believe Lilly was falling for that act! Couldn't she see that Gabe was only asking for lessons just so he could get closer to her?

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Kind of," Lilly said.

"Do you want me to buy you a drink?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure," Lilly said blushing. She followed him to Rico's shack. Without thinking, I followed them.

"Hey Lilly did you catch last night's episode of Ten Things I Hate About You?" I asked.

"You watch that show Oliver?" Gabe asked trying to hold in his laughter. Great! I wanted to smack myself. Guys didn't watch that show.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked smacking me. She lowered her voice down to a whisper. "I think he might like me, Oliver. Don't blow my chances with him."

Then it hit me. The pang of jealousy. I realized what was happening. I was becoming attracted to Lilly tonight. Tonight I was completely adoring the way Lilly's hair shined. Her eyes' twinkle. The way she could be completely tomboyish and then go completely girly. How she laughed. I was completely jealous about Gabe flirting with her. Why couldn't it be Nose Whistle Wally? She would never fall for him the way she's falling for Gabe?

"Here you go Lilly," Gabe said interrupting my thoughts. He handed Lilly the coke he bought for her. Lilly never let anyone buy anything for her.

"Umm, here's the money I owe you," she said grabbing a dollar out of her pocket and handing it to him. Ah, there's the girl I know.

"Nah, you keep it," Gabe said. Ooh, this was going to be good.

"No, Gabe, take it. I'll feel guilty if I don't pay you back," she said getting irritated.

"Lilly, seriously, please don't pay me back. I don't mind buying it for you," Gabe said.

"Come on, will you just take it?" Lilly said putting it in his hand.

He put it in his pocket with a sneaky smile on his face. "Okay," he said. He was quiet for a minute listening to the DJ. A slow song came on. He looked down at Lilly. "Do you want to dance?"

"No!" I said.

"Yes," Lilly said at the same time.

Gabe took Lilly's hand and led her to the dance floor. Hello Lilly, can you not hear me? You can't dance with Gabe. What did my opinion not matter to her? Lilly was completely head over heels for Gabe. Seriously, what did he have that I didn't? Besides muscles and cordinance? But couldn't Lilly see that Gabe was just a jerk? Okay, so practically every girl at Seaview High crushed on Gabe. He took it to his advantage. He talked about it all the time about how it was his plan to date every girl in our grade. Every girl, he would be completely nice to them, and then dump them in like five minutes. I watched in disgust. Lilly was just another girl Gabe could check off his list. It was sickening. I turned away from the sight and walked to Rico's Shack.

"Hey Rico," I said sitting down on a stool. I sighed and leaned my head on my hand. "Can you give me a root beer?"

"Okay, normally I wouldn't care, but what's got you down? And you don't even like root beer," Rico said grabbing a glass.

Man, is it that obvious?

"Why do you care if I'm ordering root beer even though I don't like it?" I asked. "Don't you want the money?"

"Oh, I'm still fixing you some," Rico said. I rolled my eyes. "So you never answered my question. What's got you down?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said as Rico handed me my root beer when he got finished fixing it. I took a sip of it. I cringed at the taste.

"Come on Oliver. You're talking to me. I'm not stupid. What's wrong?" Rico asked.

I couldn't believe it. Was Rico actually being nice?

"I can't believe Lilly is dancing with Gabe. He's bad news. I told her that, and she just didn't listen. Does my opinion not matter?" I said taking another sip of my root beer. Rico started laughing really hard. I gave him an annoyed expression. "What are you laughing at?"

"Of course your opinion doesn't matter to her when it comes to guys. Maybe when you all are deciding what movie you want to see when you're at the movie theater, but Oliver, get real. Did her opinion matter when you started dating Joannie, her evil kite cutting nemisis?" Rico asked. Dang, Lilly told that story to everyone.

"Okay, well I guess it doesn't matter," I said. However it should.

"Then why do you think your opinion matters?" Rico asked.

I sighed. "Well, I don't know. I went to go pick her up, and I realized how beautiful she is."

"It's about time," Rico said chuckling. "Everyone has been waiting for you two since pre-school."

"Rico you weren't even born when Lilly and I were in pre-school," I said.

"Yeah, but Miley talks about it all the time," Rico said.

"So what should I do?" I asked.

"What's Lilly's favorite color?" Rico asked.

"Red," I said without thinking.

"Her favorite book?"

"The Giver."

"Her favorite band?"

"Radiohead."

"Singer?"

"Hannah Montana."

"Song?"

"No Surprises."

"Movie?"

"Pirates of the Carabean. And only because Orlando Bloom is in it." I smiled remembering how balistic Lilly went when Orlando Bloom showed up at one of Miley's concerts. "Rico why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because you know everything about her, and Gabe doesn't even know her favorite color."

"You're right! I can easily sweep her off her feet because I know everything about her."

"And here's your chance Smokin' Oken because she's coming right this way!" Rico said pointing to her walking my way.

I got up nervously holding my cup of root beer. I walked over to Lilly who was coming my way.

"Hey Lills," I said. The worst thing happened as I said hey to her. I tripped and she caught me. Unfortunately my root beer spilled all over her.

"Oliver, you're so clumsy!" she said laughing. The only girl I know who doesn't get mad when something gets spilled on her clothes. She pushed me up from her arms. Ugh, why'd she have to do that?

"Umm, here I'll go get you some paper towels," I said blushing. I walked back to Rico's Shack.

"Oliver what are you doing?" Rico asked when he saw me coming back to the shack.

"Getting her some paper towels," I said.

"Oh yeah I saw. Ouch dude," Rico said patting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, but it's okay because Lilly doesn't freak out about that kind of stuff. She knows she can just toss it in the washing machine when she gets home," I said smiling as I got some paper towels. I walked back to Lilly who was unfortunately talking to Gabe who was holding a cup that was filled with a drink.

"Hey Lilly," I said. I turned to Gabe. "Hey Gabe."

"What do you mean you're taking Mary home?" Lilly yelled.

"Lills I'm sorry," Gabe said.

"Don't call me Lills!" Lilly spat.

"I'm sorry, but to be honest, I didn't really like you. I was only using you to get to Mary. I mean let's face it she's hot," Gabe said.

I looked to Lilly and saw a smirk form on her face. I knew that smirk all too well. She was planning something. "Hey Gabe, what's that you're drinking?"

"Hot chocolate," he said.

"Good, I'll show you what's hot!" She grabbed the drink out of his hand and poured it all over him.

"OH!" everyone said emphasizing on "oh". I laughed.

"Is it hot our here, or is it just you?" I said putting my hand up for Lilly to high five. She just glared at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ow! That's the last time I flirt with a girl that's a grade younger than me!"

Lilly rolled her eyes. She turned to me. "Oliver just take me home!"

I put my arm around her to comfort her. We walked to my car. I opened up her door, hoping that she would realize that not all guys are jerks like Gabe! How low was what he did to her! I walked to the driver's side and got in on the driver's side.

"Lilly," I started.

"Oliver, can you just leave me alone? And please don't laugh at me for crying!" Lilly snapped.

What did she think that this was one of those dumb chick flick movies she made me watch and I'd laugh at her when she started crying? She was seriously hurt, and I wouldn't laugh at her for that.

"Lilly, I know I can be insensitive, but you're hurt and I'm not gonna laugh at you because what Gabe did was lower than the ground," I said. I looked at Lilly. I saw her smile slightly. Though I don't know why. So as natural as breathing, I asked her, "What are you smiling at?"

"Just you," she said.

"Hey!" I said offended.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's just your dorkiness cheers me up," she said.

"Well I'm glad my dorkiness helped," I said confused. "Lilly, you know Gabe is a jerk, and he doesn't deserve you!"

"Oliver, I keep telling myself that, but I don't know," she said. She paused. "I feel like I'm lying to myself just to make myself feel better."

I pulled into her driveway. "Lilly, I know you. You're amazing. He doesn't know what he's missing out on."

Lilly smiled. "Thanks Oliver. That really means a lot to me since you're so picky when it comes to girls."

She kissed me on the cheek and got out of my car closing the door behind me. And just like a little boy that got kissed by the prettiest girl in the world, I put my hand on the cheek she kissed me and swore that I was never going to wash the cheek. I then scowled myself. I let the girl go. I drove out of her driveway. I'm not the brightest crayon in the crayon box. I realize that I'm an idiot. I always let the girls go. I just kept seeing Lilly's face over and over in my mind. I imagined the way she tilts her head when she's making a point. The smile she always had when she was doing something bold. I can't believe I just let her go just like that.

_I was bored out of my mind. Lilly and Miley were making me watch A Walk To Remember with them for the millionth time. They never got tired of this movie. I looked at the screen. _

_"Okay, put your foot there, and your foot here. Right now you're strandling on the state line. You're in two places at once!" I watched Landon sweep the chick Jamie off her feet. _

_"Aww!" I heard both Miley and Lilly say. I rolled my eyes. _

_"If I ever met a guy like Landon," Lilly started._

_"You would have to see if he has a brother and introduce me to him," Miley interrupted._

_"And we'd be sisters in law," they both said together. I rolled my eyes for the millionth time that night! _

I looked at the clock in my bedroom. It said 11:47. I ran out of my room and out of my front door. I don't know what made me come to my senses. Thinking of how Lilly was always like "I wish I had a boyfriend like that." after watching all those chick flicks, I realized that I if I wait too long to to sweep Lilly off her feet, it would be to late by the time I finally do. I ran down the sidewalk. Lilly's house was just a couple houses down from mine.

When I got to Lilly's house, I went to her window. I got some rocks and started throwing them up on her window. After throwing three rocks, she opened her window. When she saw me, she gave a weird, angry, confused look.

"Oliver what are you doing here?" she whispered/yelled. "You do realize that if my parents find you, I will never be aloud to see you."

"Can you just come down here?" I asked.

"Oliver, I'm gonna get in huge trouble if I get caught!" she said.

"Please, I have something very important to tell you," I said.

She smiled with all of her teeth showing. It was her smile she always smiled when she was doing something bold. "Okay! I'll be down there in a couple seconds!"

I watched her close her window. When I was sure she was coming to see me, I chanted out yes and did my happy dance. I quit after a couple seconds so Lilly wouldn't catch me doing my embarrasing happy dance.

A minute after I stopped dancing she came to me. "Oliver is there a good reason you're here this late at my house?"

"Yes!" I said. I looked into her eyes. "Lilly tonight I realized that you're so beautiful. I was extremely jealous when I saw you dancing with Gabe. All I was thinking about is that I'm the one who knows you, and you shouldn't be dancing with him. Lilly, your favorite color is red. Radiohead is your favorite band, and your favorite song is "No Surprises." You tilt your head whenever you make a point. When you pass a note to me in class or start talking to me on Facebook, you don't spell the you y-o-u. You spell it y-e-w. I think it's adorable. I love it when your voice gets all squeky and high-pitched when you go eep. Your favorite book is The Giver. And you say that you and Orlando Bloom are destined to be together, however I disagree. I think you and I are destined to be together."

She looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. I'm pretty sure I'm about to get regected. Gosh, I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking? Lilly only sees me as a friend. Probably like a brother.

"Oliver," she says.

"Yes?" I don't know if this is a good or a bad Oliver. By surprise, she came up to me and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and started kissing her back. Yep, this is definetly a good Oliver.

"I know you didn't get your Cinderella dance tonight, but I can arrange it," I said.

"How?" she asked.

I started singing her favorite song "No Surprises." I'm a little vain when it comes to singing. I'm not going to lie and say I can't sing just to fish out a compliment. I started swaying her around. After all these years of Lilly making me watch all those chick flicks payed off.

**So what did you think? I'm really bored, so I'm just writing some random stuff. I know I need to post my new chapter of If It Means A Lot To You. I'm working on it. The chapter I'm working on for that story right now is a toughie. It's where all the drama starts. So review please!! :]]**


End file.
